


Feelings

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is an asshole but he quickly realises that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

You were in your chambers, curled up like a ball next to the wall, crying so hard you thought you’ll never stop. You felt embarrassed of yourself and felt stupid ‘couse of your self-pity but the tears somehow didn’t wanted to vanish.

Loki has always insulted you and made fun of you, like he did with everyone else, but this time he found your weak-spot and went rather harsh on you. And that hurt you.

Maybe, because you liked him. A lot.

Fuck me, you thought, mentally slapping yourself for crying for such nonsense.

“(Y/N)?” the door opened, and there he was the very last person you wanted to see.

“Did the other send you to apologise or did you come to make fun of ma pathetic love-life again?” you asked Loki, trying to hide your tears without much luck.

“Well it is pathetic but not as much as how much you yearn for love.” He closed the door and came closer.

“Fuck off!” you were so done with him, yet something wet blurred your sight.

“Mortal, is that how you talk to someone who came to comfort you?” he asked mockingly.

“To comfort me?” you couldn’t believe your ears. Was this some kind of disgusting trick?

“I’m here to apologise” Loki said matter-off-factly, making himself comfortable next to you.

“Well you’re not doing it right!” you looked away.

“Well you are not making this easy for me” he said getting irritated.

“Easy? For you? You’re making this hard for yourself! Have you ever heard about kindness?”

“Have YOU ever heard about pulling yourself together, mortal?” he replied angry.

“You’re a monster” you muttered, sliding away from Loki, warm wetness coming to your eyes.

“And you are a helpless dull creature who’s completely alone!” he spat.

“Yes, you made that very clear to everyone” you said tears streaming down your cheeks “Why did you have to humiliate me like that? You’re horrible, always hurting the people you care about” By the time you finished you were completely broken inside and you couldn’t hold back your tears anymore. You turned away from Loki, not wanting him to see you, and you were crying so badly you were gasping for air and you were hoping that he would go away.

Instead you felt a gentle touch on your shoulder, caressing you calmingly. This kind gesture came so unexpectedly it only confused you which didn’t really help your almost hysterical sobbing.

“I am sorry” he said with no sign of offence in his voice. “I truly am. I did not mean any of what I said.” He whispered next to your ear, his fingers running through your messy (h/c) hair over and over again.

“Then don’t ever talk to me like that again!” you sobbed and rested your head on his shoulder. Loki didn’t seem to mind it.

“I give you my word, (Y/N)” he promised, breathing your name so lightly it made your ordinary name sound beautiful.

He held you gently, whispering little apologises until you stopped crying.

After some time you were completely calmed down, the both of you still sitting by the wall your head on his shoulder, his long fingers playing with your hair.

“Loki?” you started rather shy. “I, umm…I’m in l…”

“I know” he said before you could finish.

You felt really embarrassed and you were 110% sure you were blushing. You were even too shy to look up to see his face.

“And do you…?”

“Yes” he answered your silent question.

“Thank God” you sighed. You wrapped your arms around Loki, burying your face into his chest. He kissed your hair as another love confession.

Later you fell asleep in his arm so he gently put you in bed.

“I love you” he muttered in to you ear and embraced you protectively.


End file.
